A Walk to Remember
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Prologue... My name is Logan Reese, and I am about to tell you my story. I will tell you now, in advance, that although you will be guaranteed to smile as you read this, you will also cry. Based on the novel and movie A Walk To Remember.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid & The Accident

A Walk to Remember; Zoey 101 style

Disclaimer: this is an Zoey 101 fan fiction based on the movie and the book of A Walk to Remember, by Nicholas Sparks. It is a very near replica of the movie and I don't own A Walk to Remember or Zoey 101. I wrote this because I love the book and the movie; they are amazing and thought they would be a great plot for Zoey 101. If you like my story, thank Nicholas Sparks as if it was his idea first.

Chapter 1: The New Kid & The Accident

Screeeeeeeeech! Dana stepped out of her fancy silver car, slamming the door behind her. it was about ten and they were parked next to the large reservoir.

"Is he here yet?" Vince asked, pulling up next to Dana's car and stepping out as well, Nichole getting out of the other side.

"Nope." Chase answered as he got of the third car.

"I think you scared him away." Nichole offered as she walked over to the others.

"Hey, I gotta take a massive piss." Michael said as he walked away from the others to find a nice bush.

"Yeah, you'll make any excuse for yourself to pull that thing." Chase joked, rolling his eyes. Then a red convertible came around the corner, as Michael waved at him furiously to go around. The car obliged and came to a half a few feet away.

Logan got out, turning off his blasting radio and walking past Vince and Nichole, who were making out up against the side of his car.

"Okay," Vince said looking around at them, "Anyone got any beer?"

"We finished them all back at school." Nichole replied-breaking the kiss between her and Vince, who now had lipstick all over his face-looking somewhat disappointed. "Besides, you've had enough." She regarded her boyfriend skeptically as he fell over himself, laughing and stumbling around, very drunk. Then she smiled and added "I've got more." In a laughing tone and walked back to making out with Vince after he high-fived Vince as he passed.

"It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it." Dana said to Vince in a small voice as he approached her.

"Yeah," Michael laughed, smiling and hopping up on the car behind the couple "All you gotta do is sit up, beg, rollover and shake that booty."

"Thanks a lot, Michael." Dana said glaring at him.

"Any time, Babe" Michael responded, biting the air twice as he started to laugh even harder.

"This is going to be so sweet." Chase said as he came up behind her as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it." Vince sniggered, breaking apart from Nichole.

Nichole looked at them with repulse, pushing Vince away from her slightly,"You guys are animals. Just 'cause he's-" Vince cut her off mid sentence with a yell, suddenly serious who started pushing her back up against the car and put a hand on either side of her, looking into her eyes angrily.

"Hey! Shh! You've been talkin' shit the whole time since we got here! Why don't you beee quiet!" Nichole pushed him away from her, as they glared at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! You know how it is!" Logan exclaimed, stepping in between the two of them.

"What is the matter with you tonight?" Nichole said quietly as Vince stalked away from her.

"You guys are just forcing him to show up." Vince mumbled bitterly

"Vince!"Nichole called exasperatedly after Vince.

"Yeah," Dana added. "But what if he doesn't? I wanna go back to the dance!"

"Hey! Hey, Dana, I've got an idea, why don't you go back to the dance by yourself?" Vince called over to her, arousing some whoops and laughs as Dana rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, Vince." Logan walked up to her, looking at her irritated and being serious.

"You know I don't dance." Logan reminded her and turned from her, walking towards Vince.

"It's true!" Michael agreed gleefully. "I've seen the man bust a move and it's just ain't pretty." Michael shook his head sadly and looked down "But a brother like myself is ready to get his freak on so what do you say, Baby?" he added hopping off the car and grinding up against her.

"Ew," Dana replied, backing away and looked revolted. "Why don't' you get your freak away before you hurt some-body."

"yeah, it's sucks."

"He's here!"

"Ooooh yeah!" the group turned to see an old white truck coming towards them.

"He's coming, he's comin!" Vince laughed with the others excitedly.

"Check out his safari junk truck." Logan observed.

"I can't wait to see him fly," Chase added. A few seconds later the truck slowed to a stop and a teenager boy came out, wearing a blue stripped polo and a jacket.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling and looking around.

"Hey." Dana replied softly, averting her eyes.

"Hey homie!" Michael said while the others laughed.

"You're late," Vince stated carefully after he caught his breath and stopped laughing "I, I, I thought I-" he glanced down at his watch "I thought I said be here at ten, but you know James, when I say here at ten, be here alright think you can remember that next time." Vince asked in a mock sweet voice, then swiftly turned, getting in to the boy's face and starring intently, and then he turned away again, laughing and added, "If there is a next time." James nodded as Chase ran up next to Vince, he nudged him in the arm "If there will be one," he said, laughing. Michael walked up to Chase as they did their little handshake then skipped ahead of everybody "Come on," he said. Dana and Nichole followed, holding hands trying to catch up with everybody.

James was behind everybody kind of nervous. Logan slowed down so that he was next to James.

"Is he always like that?" James asked.

Logan put his arm around James shoulder "Always man, so how about it," Logan said, spreading his arms out like wings" You read to fly?" Vince pulled away from Logan and ran ahead to catch up with his buddies. "

"Vince, let me on your back," Nichole said, running up behind him "Go for it baby," Vince added, letting her jump on his back.

Behind them James was looking at the water tower trying to see how deep it was with no luck. Finally everybody reached to the platform. Vince sat on the dock and let Nichole off his back. He got ready to explain what was going to happen while everyone in the group crowed around.

"Okay, here's the deal, you jump from there into here," Vince said. Logan pulled off his coat and shot James a devilish look. "That's it, and then you're one of us. Okay?"

James nodded.

"You ready?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"Yeah." Vince said.

James smiled "Yeah."

Vince stood up and said" Alright!" He put his hands around James neck in a friendly way "Let's do this okay?"

James nodded his head, looking uneasy. Vince walked away from him holding Nichole's hand. James gave Logan a worried look. "Hey it's cake man. Hell I'm Jumpin' with ya," Logan said. James looked at the platform then back at Logan.

"Now, how-how deep is this," he asked, scared.

"I don't really know. Let's find out shall we huh," Logan said grinning.

Vince stood next to Nichole laughing, James finished stripping down to his underclothes, his eyes once agtain, on the platform. Logan lead the way and started to climb up. Vince continued to laugh when they reached the top "Jump," he yelled up to them. They looked down from the platform only a few feet above the water.

"Uh, have you done this before," James asked, hesitating looking down from the water tower.

"Yeah man, we've all done this before," Logan replied.

"Are you guys going to do this sometime tonight or…" Vince started yelling more, getting a bit impatient.

"Oh three. One…." Logan began counting down.

"Two. Three!" James as Logan took off running and Logan stopped at the edge letting James fall, belly flopping against the water.

Everybody started cheering and laughing when he hit the water. Moments passed and everyone stopped seeing that James was laying face down on the water.

"Shit! Chase yelled.

"He's hurt! Logan, he's hurt," Dana yelled up to him.

Logan looked down. "What the hell." He said to himself as he raced down the platform as Nichole started yelling at Vince.

"Come on man," Michael yelled at Logan.

"Vince you idiot! I told you," Nichole yelled.

Logan grabbed James as he swam both of them to the dock.

"Help me," Logan yelled at them.

"Hurry and get him over here." Michael yelled.

"Help me get him out! Watch his head!" Logan yelled back, just then a security guard shined a light their way "Who's down there," he yelled.

"Oh shit! Nichole come on let's go! NOW!" Vince yelled. Chase grabbed Dana and pulled her away so they can go. The security guard called for more cops in his walkie talkie and ran towards them. Everybody but Logan and Michael were running to their cars.

"Here, give me his arms," Michael said, panicking.

"Watch his head," Logan said pulling himself out of the water.

"It's alright I've got him. Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Michael exclaimed!

"Go!" Logan yelled out

"Logan come on!" Michael said.

"Get outta here!" Logan knelt down next to James while Michael ran to the others.

"I told you not to do this!" Nichole yelled, climbing into Vince truck. James started coughing and moving his head as Logan grabbed him so he would stop. "Calm down. Shhh." He said to James.

Vince started up his truck while Chase yelled for Dana trying to get her to come with him. She stopped to catch her breath and looked at Logan and James but continued to run when she heard Chase. Everybody speed out of the parking lot and left Logan, horrified.

"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed as he got up quickly and grabbed his shoes and clothes, racing to his camaro.

"Damn it!" he started up his car and speed out hoping to get away. Logan floored it trying not to wreck into anything but looked behind him and saw that a cop is right on him. The cop speed up until he was in front to him and cut him off causing him to wreak into a bunch of gas cans. The cop got out his car, gun in the hand and walked up to Logan's windows.

"Keep your hands on the wheel," he said sternly.

Logan looked away from him and grasps the wheel closing his eyes.

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of chapter one? Like I said I'm going to set it like the movie just a bit differently than the actually thing. Seeing that Dana and Nichole are in this story. You'll see them as one of those girls who are a bit bitchy; while Lola, Quinn and Chase are friends of Zoey. See there's a bit difference from the movie. I thought Zoey deserved to have some friends along with a sibling. Seeing that Dustin in the show of Zoey 101 is her brother? He's going to be one of the kids from disadvantaged students at the sister's school that Logan tutors. Like it. Love it? Read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

**Chapter 2: Punishments**

Just minutes before sunrise; the birds were chirping and boats were getting ready to leave out for a day on the ocean. Brianna was getting up from the table just finished her breakfast when Logan limped around the corner **_(a/n: since they never mentioned Logan's mom name in the show of Zoey 101; so I made her name up)_**

He had a bandage on his forehead from the accident when he had hit his head on the steering wheel. Brianna turned her back to him as he eased himself into his breakfast to eat and sighed "You know, mama, my leg really hurts today I don't think I can go any place," he said playing with his food. She spun around and gave him a concerned look "Maybe I should call your father," she said, giving him a softer look.

Logan looked back at her, sulking. "No," he said, agitated. She shot him a disapproving look and spoke, "This has got to stop between you and him. You can't do that you NEED a father." Logan turned back to his food, ignoring her; it wasn't like he had never heard it before.

Brianna and Logan had gone to church that same day as they were sitting in their pew. Reverend Brooks stood behind the podium. "Let us be thankful, that a young life was saved by our Kami. And let us pray for the lives of the others who are involved who are clearly not on the path of righteousness," he said, finishing his speech.

Dana shifted in her seat uncomfort-ably and looked over at Logan. She could really tell that he didn't want to be there. She didn't either. Logan scratched his head and the choir rose and opened their booklets to sing.

**_Let the light, from the lighthouse…_**

Dana observed the choir thoughtfully.

**_Let it shine of me, I wonder…_**

It was Logan's turn to shift in his seat. He wanted so badly to leave; so to pass the time he looked at the choir members.

**_I wonder, If the light…_**

Looking at the choir his eyes met with Zoey, the preacher's niece. The look on his face seemed to show surprise and curiously.

**_From the lighthouse, would shine, would shine, would shine on me…_**

Zoey looked back at Logan, then back to her book as she began to sing…

**_Here is my thought, this is my plea, Lord let your holy light shine on me, I wonder will you…_**

Logan looked back at her with an upset look on his face.

**_Hear my prayer, I know I'm not worthy, but I need your help, Lord shine your light, Shine it this way…_**

Logan moved again his eyes, fixated on Zoey. Dana looked over and gave Logan and Zoey a bitter look. Zoey looked from her book to Logan again.

**_Shine it so I can see which way to take, my faith is in you…_**

Dana glared up at Zoey.

**_To bring me through, I have one question._**

**_I wonder… (Choir)_**

**~the next day in PCA~**

Logan came up and sat with his friends. Chase sat on the left of him sucking straw while Dana was to the right, helping Logan put his crutches down while he tries to sit down. Where Vince and Nichole in the other side of Logan _(a/n: just so you know PCA is a public school instead of those private schools like from the movie oh and also Dustin doesn't play Zoey's little brother; he's just one of those kids that Logan tutor's just wanted to clarify that)_

"So, how's the leg man," Michael asked.

"It's uh, it's good," Logan replied.

"I can't believe you were in jail," Nichole said, putting on her foundation. He shrugged with that response.

"So, uh what'd you tell 'em," Michael asked.

"Oh, I just said that it was a nice night for a drive, ended up hanging out at the cement factory, found James, you know, tried to give him some help and got a little spooked, then I thought I oughta leave before they thought I had anything to do with it and I split." Logan said, bumping fists with Michael.

"Gotta hand it to ya' man. You're the jedi master of bullshit," Michael said, pulling his book bag over his shoulder. Dana looked at them, smiling.

"Damn, that Zoey Brooks sure has style," Nichole said, derisively. Logan and Dana looked to see the "style" Nichole was looking at.

"Yeah, I wore that dress in like the fourth grade," Dana said, blocking the sun from her eyes. Zoey was carrying a box full of stuff, minding her business.

"Hey, it's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for; I mean, hey man, she might put it on a brother like a pop-tart," Michael said, laughing. Everyone started cracking up except Dana; she looked at him in an insulted kind of way as if he was directed towards her.

"A little maintenance, she might not look too bad." Michael spoke up.

Zoey was passing by after he said that.

"Nice sweater," Dana said.

Zoey stopped a bit surprised, "Thank you," she said, sweetly.

Logan looked at her while she looked back while Michael tried to suppress his chuckles and snickers from the background. Finally Zoey walked away and everyone through a fit of laughter when she was gone.

"Thank you," Michael said, imitating Zoey. He threw his arm around Logan as they continued to laugh.

Logan sat in the office jangling his keys impatiently. Dean Rivers set two empty beer bottles on his desk. Logan looked from them to him with a calm look on his face, showing no fear or anxiety. Dean Rivers set two more bottles on the desk and leaned back into his chair.

"A student claims that you were drinking on school property Saturday night. Lucky for you James isn't talking. The owners of the factory aren't pressing any charges for trespassing. At least not today, I told them I'd arrange an appropriate punishment," Dean Rivers said, as he crossed his arms as he's leaning on the table.

"What, are you going to do expel me," Logan said in a bored tone.

"Not yet, besides attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school." Dean Rivers stated but Logan interrupted him "For pay?" then Dean Rivers continued to talk "For the inner satisfaction it brings, and then on Saturday mornings you will tutor disadvantaged students at our sister's school. And finally you will participate in the drama club's final event."

"The school's play?" Logan gave him a dirty look while Dean Rivers nodded at him smugly "It's time you start experiencing new things, like spending some time with other kinds of people. Don't blow it Logan."

Logan leaned on a crutch for support as he swept the floor. The building was full of students and Zoey was there as an instructor. Logan stood there listening to his music as he continued sweeping. Zoey held up some-thing for her small audience to see.

"This is a very simple device made of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and white-out. Does anyone know what it is?" Zoey asked.

"It's a star frame," Logan replied. Zoey looked over at him as he gazed back. It surprised her that he knew that but she turned back to her students and continued to talk "This is a star frame and it will help you see stars and planets with your naked eye," Zoey said, continuing to showing them the object.

Vince, Michael, and Chase entered the room and Vince started mocking Logan sweeping the floor. "Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the West Southwestern horizon after sunset," Zoey said, continuing her teaching on the stars and planets. Logan spotted his friends and smiled as they passed by Zoey and Vince leaned over to talk to her. "Bet you can see angels up there flyin' around," he said, still walking pass.

Zoey stopped her lecture and looked at him while Michael was over next to him laughing. All of them walked up to Logan and greeted him with their handshake and a hug. "In fact, there are some things that could be called miraculous," Zoey said. The guys turned around and directed their attention to her." Einstein said that the more that he studied the universe, the more he believed in the higher power," she continued "Well if there is a higher power… why is it that he can't get you a new sweater," Vince said, looking at her like she was stupid. Michael laughed.

"He's too busy looking for your brain," Zoey said sweetly.

"Ohhh," Michael said, now laughing at him and continued to laugh as Zoey went back to her lecture once again. Vince shoved Michael, irritated.

"Hey, laugh. It's a joke man," Logan said to Vince.

"Man, come on. Let's just get outta here," Vince said, grabbing one of Logan's other crutch. Logan gave up on sweeping and leaned against the wall.

"I can't. Gotta stay." Logan stated but Vince continued to talk "Come on man, Dean Rivers is gone. Let's make some moves."

"Uh… I…" Vince leaned on the crutch imitating him. "Ah, C'mon. Come on." Vince said, hobbling off.

Logan scowled at him.

"Come on, man," Michael said, following Vince.

"I don't know, the custodian thing kinda suits you, you know. It works," Chase said, going to join the others.

"Oh, well thanks buddy. Thank you," Logan said sarcastically. He smiled. Zoey looked up and stared at him. Logan turned to look at her. She looked down quickly while he walked away and she went back to teaching.

Logan pulled up alongside Dana's house in his mom's car and stopped. "Okay. So I'll uh see you at school," Logan said, dropping her off.

"Well my parents aren't home if you wanna come inside," Dana replied.

Logan sighed. "Come on, Dana. Nothin's changed."

"I know, I just thought that…" Dana stated but Logan beat her to it "It's over."

"Yeah, Whatever," she said, agreeing. She sighed loudly and got out, slamming the door and crossed her arms as she walked across the yard.

"O…kay…," he said to himself quietly. Shaking his head and turning on his radio he drove off.

"Logan," Brianna said sweetly. "Logan." She shook him a little bit. He squinted but didn't wake up. "Wake up. Come on. Up, up up up!" Logan opened his eyes suddenly and groaned. "Up," she said again. "It's Saturday. No school," he mumbled shutting his eyes. "Tutoring," Brianna said, smiling. Logan slowly opened his eyes once again.

_~At the Sisters School of the Disadvantage Students~_

"Okay, let's try this again hmm," Logan said, annoyed and having absolutely no luck with his student. He looked over and saw that Zoey was doing things like it was piece of cake. He pulled the book closer to him and his student then pointed to the page "Which of these are similar triangles? This one or that one, huh?" Logan asked, trying to get his student to give him an answer with no luck. The kid tapped the desk with his pencil, bored. "What do you think?" He tried again.

"Man, I think this is bullshit," the boy griped, standing up and walking away. Zoey and her student looked over at them, surprised. Then Zoey gave Logan a solemn look. "That makes two of us," he mumbled to himself. Zoey finally looked away and Logan shut the book.

_~Logan's P.O.V~_

After another hour of tutoring, Zoey and I were required to escort the students back to their houses. I was walking behind the group, hoping nobody would see me. Zoey came over to me as she turned from her seat as we were heading home from a school bus.

"Oh god." I thought to myself "Please don't let anyone see me."

I closed my CD player letting the music blare into my ears and out of my headphones. Zoey watched him for a few minutes a few rows back. Finally, she got up and went over to him, sitting right next to him, smiling at him. "Hi" she said. He ignored her and continued to look thru out the window. "Do you want to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money so we can buy Mr. Bender some new computers," she asked.

I turned and looked at her. "No," I told her flatly, then went back to looking out the window.

"So..." she continued, obviously not aware that I definitely didn't want to talk to her. " I saw you in there with Dustin," who didn't I thought to myself miserably, "And I know it can be very difficult, but maybe you should try backing into from somewhere else," Zoey said, trying to get me to talk, but still had no luck.

I didn't say anything, did this girl honestly think I wanted to talk about tutoring some kid who had no intentions needed my help at all.

"Are you going to visit James?" she asked after a few minutes. Again I didn't respond. I definitely didn't want to talk about James Garrett. "That would be a no," she said, correcting interoperating the wary look I gave her, "You do know they're allowing him visitors now, don't you?"

I tore my headphones off and snapped at her angrily "Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it's is your social skills need some little more work, okay," I looked over at her, she was looking at the ground and appeared to be afraid I didn't mean to yell I just… didn't want to talk about it… "Listen… nobody "forced" him to jump." I said, mostly to myself anyway…

"It's called peer pressure." Zoey answered softly, still looking at the floor.

"And how do you know that? Read it in your precious book?" I looked down at her bible. She closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. "Please don't act like you know me, okay?" as she faced me with a small smile.

"Oh but I do, I do," I started, "We've had all the same classes in the same schools since 2nd grade. Why you're Zoey Brooks the niece of the minister." He smiled at her viciously "You sit at the lunch table seven, where you met a few people who isn't exactly the reject table but it's definitely self-exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to hang out with the "cool kids" from archery club, along with the Stars and Planets; you get good grades practically in every class and volunteer in hospitals for the kids along with the tutoring and the drama club, now how does that sound?" Logan told her.

Zoey nodded. "Fairly predictable." She shrugged. "Nothing I haven't heard before." Looking up finally.

I was confuse, and a bit curious. "You don't care what people think about you?" Logan asked.

Zoey looked at him and said" No." as she got up and walked back to her seat while Logan put back his head phones back on, once again playing my music. I just looked at her as she sat down back in her seat, leaving me dumbfounded by the Zoey Brooks.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think of the chapter? I'm on a roll today; hopefully I'll get to finish the next 2 chapters that I'm going to write after this and have some reviews from you guys. I hope you readers out there give this story a chance. there's not a lot of Zogan in Zoey 101 fan fiction and I'm pretty much one of those people who are huge fan of them as a couple. I hope you enjoy. Like it; love it? Let me know ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Asking for Help

**Chapter 3: Asking for Help!**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The plot is from A Walk to Remember and the characters are from Zoey 101. By the way I made a few changes in the story so I hope you enjoy ^_^_**

**_Logan: Brooks what are you doing?_**

**_Zoey smirked then looked innocently towards Logan: Nothing Reese._**

**_Me who arched my eyebrows at them: Are you guys finished? _**

**_Logan: Yes don't forget to read and re- who was got interuppted by Zoey by surprised as she started to kiss her boyfriend leaving the room in awkward silence._**

**_Me: ahem *cough* don't forget to read and review. I don't own Zoey 101 or A Walk to Remember if I were, the show would have been totally different. Now on with the story leaving myself day dreaming about me and my hubby (hehehe)_**

_~Logan's P.O.V~_

Michael and I pulled up to the building where an audition sign hung. Michael stopped the car so he can help me. "Hey, I don't know what your problem is man," Michael said, reaching behind him as he went to grab Logan's crutches. "Miss Blue got some nice hooters, Logan." **_(a/n: I made up the drama teacher; since there wasn't much of lady teachers in PCA as far as I know, most of them were males so I hope you won't kill me -_- with the made up characters of the teachers)_**

"Bullshit," Logan said, grabbing his crutches from Michael.

"I just can't wait till you really see you in some stage make-up. That's gonna be kinda cool," Michael chuckled.

"Thanks man." Logan got out of the jeep and propped himself on them as Logan shut the door and poked his head back in the window. "Just be back in an hour okay? Don't even think about flaking," he said with a serious look on his face, full knowing with the chance of Michael actually being here were slim to none.

"Yeah we'll see man," he stated and then continued "Hey man, tell 'em maybe do like a "West Side Story'. We get that nice big bottly lookin' girl from Selena, you know." Michael postioned his hands as if he was were declaring something. "Maria, Maria," he announced dramatically. Logan turned and strolled off smiling.

By the time I got in my room, the instructor, Miss. Blue had already started her little talk. As I walked down the hall, I could hear her voice saying, "This year spring musical is a story of version of burning passions and blazing tommyguns written by our own Brian Jakotsu," Miss Blue said, standing in front of the students involved in the play. Everybody turned too looked at him as he smiled. "It follows the life of a young woman trying to make it as a jazz singer. This lady would kill to get noticed, literally even if it's in a bar." It was then I shuffled in the door, hoping to go unnoticed but unfortunally that wasn't the case. No such luck. "Brian perhaps you—Mr. Reese, better late than never."

Logan scowled at her and leaned in his crutches for support. "Please join us," Miss Blue said.

"Sure." Logan said back blandly. Logan made his way over to a seat on the right side of the room. Zoey looked at him curiously and then back to Miss. Blue when she began announcing the parts.

"Now then, let's see, Zoey will be our Skye Hart, the small town girl trying to make it in the big Chicago and making guys drop like flies while doing it." Logan glanced over at her and saw that she was really excited about her part. He just sighed and shook his head and leaned against the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Lola Martinez will be playing Caroline, the infamous murderess and soulful singer… hmm Quinn you'll be one playing Jaylen one of the singers who got murdered by Caroline in the bar, "Congratulations," Zoey whispered to Lola and Quinn. "And Logan will be Jace Renaldi." Logan shot up forward startled forward in his seat.

"Wha-," he chuckled. "No, no, see I—I didn't play on acting or anything."

"Well, now that's just too bad isn't it Mr. Reese," said Miss. Blue, "Commence with the reading though."

_~during the rehearsals of the first day at the drama department~_

_Logan's P.O.V._

"I still couldn't believe it I was actually here. And now I was reading through the part of Jace Renaldi. That's just perfect?!" I thought to myself. _(a/n: In case you're wondering this is Logan's P.O.V there's going to be a lot more where that came from and I made a few changes but hopefully you'll get to enjoy)_

I sat there drumming on the front of his booklet, very irate. "When did you know Jace," Lola said, reading her lines.

Logan looked at her annoyed. "Know what," he said blankly.

"That we were in love?" Logan sighed and looked at his booklet. "Love? Uh...baby, believe me you don't wanna go fallin' in love with a guy like me," he said emotionless.

"It's to late, Jace. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?" Logan gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I-I don't know what I'm drinking, dollface, but if this is love pour me another glass?" He gave out another chuckle.

"Mr. Reese," Miss Blue interrupted sharply, "Are you trying to be bad at this or something because…I don't find it funny."

"Oh no," I replied, "It just comes very naturally." A few people laughed, but mostly just glared. Zoey looked at me for a long moment as she shook her head while Miss Blue studied me for a long while, then sighed and said" Alright guys that's all for today, you're all dismissed."

"Oh thank god!" I thought to myself. Just as I was about to leave, I saw a cloud of people flock towards Zoey. All of them were telling her how wonderful she was and how great she was for the part. I looked over at her briefly and saw her staring at me. I decided to ignore it and go outside to look for Michael where Lola, Quinn went to congratulate her. I'm guessing she had some friends but, that didn't seem to make me care at the moment.

_~end of Logan's P.O.V~ _

_~Zoey's P.O.V~_

As I was greeted from some of the group telling me how wonderful and great I was for the part. I looked at Logan as we looked at each other for a long moment then he went outside. Lola, Quinn didn't notice yet but I'm pretty sure they will especially from Brian. He always seems like a sweet kid but, sometimes I wonder... If he has a crush on me because he's always commenting me which I don't mind but, it doesn't change anything.

"Don't act like you're not going to do great because you're pretty awesome Zoe, and I'm glad you're the main characters… I just… couldn't believe Logan is playing the main dude…" Brian stated but, Lola beat him to it.

"He's right you know I mean I may be a good actress but with your singing it's going to be great don't you think Quinny and with Logan.. well he's not so bad you know once you take out being a jerk kind of way." Lola asked Quinn who agreed with a nod.

"Absolutely I'm actually surprised I got the role of being Jaylen, I mean I'm not even that good… "Quinn commented which left Zoey to say "That's not true Quinn besides being good at science you can do anything I promise. Besides tell you what, why don't we have a girl's night out this weekend and we can do whatever you want."

"Are you sure… I mean." Quinn spoke up leaving Lola to comment "Yeah what she said?"

"Yes I'm sure and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them quickly. Quinn, Lola, Brian and I went on opposites ways as I noticed Logan standing on the sidewalk, not looking to happy. As I made my way towards Logan trying not to catch his attention but he gave me a sharp glance and went back to watching for Michael.

"So would it kill you to try," I asked him.

"Yup, and I'm too young to die." He replied.

I looked at him then sighed quietly. "Okay, so you don't care about classes or graduating but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again?"

"That's thoroughly predictable." Logan told her.

"Your act only works on an audience." I told him.

Logan pondered on that and watched as I went away then checked his watch. I got inside my KIA Soul car, buckled up and revved the engine. Logan looked at me through the windshield while I shot him an evil look to let him know to move. Logan moved and made his way to the driver's side, while I rolled down the window. "You—uh feelin' christian," he said poking his head in with a sheepishly look on his face.

"Seatbelt," I said, keeping her eyes on the road. Logan gave me a weird look and did what she said. She smiled and turned on the radio.

_I close my eyes..._

Logan gave her a look as if to say "there's no way in hell I'm listening to this," and turned the station.

_No mercy..._

Zoey switched it back.

_Do you believe that dreams come true? There's one that's waiting..._

Logan turned it back to his station again.

_Too late..._

There was a long pause and Logan looked back out the window covering his face so Zoey wouldn't see he was pleased that he won.

"I forfeit," she said.

"Thank you," he said back.

"42." She said

"42? What do you-what do you mean 42?" he asked almost as he was freaked out.

"42 is befriend somebody I don't like." She looked over at him. "It's a to-do list I have exempted from my life."

"What like getting a new personality?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mm. Spend a year in the peace corp. Make a medical discovery." She continued to talk ignoring whatever he had to say..

"That's ambitious." He told her.

"Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo or two." She told him leaving him in surprise look on his face without even knowing it.

"What's number one?" he asked curiously

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Zoey answered leaving Logan to chuckle and looked back out his window and saw his friends at a burger joint, standing around Michael's jeep.

He glanced from Zoey to them with a nervous look on his face then ducked down so his friends wouldn't see him. Zoey looked out his window and then at him knowingly. Finally they passed by them and Logan sat up again.

Logan and Michael stood out on Logan's porch rehearsing for the spring play. "I've come to see if you're ready," Michael said flatly. Logan sat up on his crutch for support as he read from the booklet. "Take a good look lady, 'cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap," Logan said, trying to remember his lines. "Ready to look inside your heart Jace Rinaldi? Your words have been heard and not just by me." Logan gave Michael his crutch so he could set it under the bench and then got back to trying to read the lines without the booklet. "When you walked into-aw shit!" He opened the book to read the line seeing he had forgotten.

"When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" Logan snapped his book shut.

"Nothing's coincidence, baby. You know you're the only one who can make me sing." Michael shut his book, then jumped up and started humping the air. "Oh yeah, Miss Blue! Oh, you gonna put Michael in all your plays," he said, trying to be funny.

Logan looked the other way trying to keep a straight face while Michael flipped over and humped the air some more. "Michael, I'm gonna put you in all my plays," Michael said, imitating Miss Blue.

"Come on, man. Come on" Logan pleaded towards his best friend Michael who was laughing uncontrollably as Logan looked at his best friend in a serious look.

"Do you know I've got three weeks to memorize this stuff?" Logan told him

Michael replied."You couldn't pull this off if you had three months, man. DeNiro couldn't even make this shit work."

"Look, I didn't write it, okay?" Logan told him

"No, but you're the one who's gonna make a jackass outta himself in front of the whole town, the school, your friends..." Michael stated…

"Look, I have no choice. So, would you just help me out, please?" Michael put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "You know I'm just bustin' on you, right? I'm gonna be there opening night, front row, and you can count on it" with a serious look on his face as he continued" With tomatoes." Michael laughed while Logan smiled at him. "Thanks, man."

They did their handshake until they saw Logan's mom pull into the driveway. She got out of her station wagon with her arms full of paper bags. "Logan? Boys, can you help me with these groceries," she yelled out to them. "Yeah. No problem," they yelled back, running to help his mom.

Logan stepped out of his classroom and shut the door behind him. He looked both ways to see if anyone he knew was out there before approached Zoey who was with Lola and Quinn. He walked towards her as she cleaned out her locker. "Brooks," Logan said, still looking around. Zoey glanced behind her and sighed, turning back to her locker towards her friends "I'll see you guys later," and then turned to Logan "What do you want, Reese? I've known you for years, you've never been the first one to come up and say hello," she said, pulling out her books.

"I need help with my lines." Zoey shut her locker and turned to face him, her arms full of books. She looked at him surprised. "Logan Reese is asking me for help?"

"Yeah." Logan told her

"Okay. I'll pray for you." She nodded at him and went on her way.

He ran and caught up and smiled at her. "Zoey, no, look. I really need your help."

"You've obviously never asked anybody for help before, right?" Zoey looked at him pondering towards him for a long moment.

"No." Logan told her.

"A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everybody." As Zoey continued to follow her friends but Logan wouldn't let her leave until they talked.

"It is for the common good." They stopped walking and Zoey turned to face him. "Okay. Brian deserves the best." He sighed. "Please?"

"Okay but I have one condition though Reese." Zoey told him in a serious kind of way

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"You have to promise me you won't fall in love with me." Zoey told him looking serious towards him.

He chuckled. "That's not a problem."

"Okay. I'll see you this afternoon after school." Zoey stated before turning back to him but, shook her head without even knowing that two of her friends were listening the entire time.

"Okay," he said as she left. He sighed and turned the opposite way.

"Hey Reese!" Lola exclaimed as she and Quinn followed him thru the other hall where they were on their way to their next class?

"Yea?" Logan turned around and saw that Lola along with Quinn who were going up to him.

"I don't know what you're plotting but, if I find out that you even think of hurting our best friend I will hurt you." Lola threatens but Quinn held her back "What she meant to say was… if you even think of hurting Zoe it won't be pretty and… the only reason Zoey hasn't declined your offer is because she's too nice that way… so we're just warning you Reese don't fall in love with her…okay."

He chuckled "Yeah like that's ever going to happen and you don't have to worry about that. I'm not planning on falling in love with her or hurt her you have my word."

Lola and Quinn looked at him in surprise but Quinn didn't believe that for an instance "Fine…we believe you…" Lola stated but Quinn cut her off as she went straight to his face almost like she was about to kiss him leaving him to walk backwards looking a bit scared sort of "But if we find out you're lying to us… you're going to regret for hurting our best friend…she's our only family that we have and if anything happens to her… it's on you Reese remember that!" as they both went to find Zoey which she's usually at her spot which just happens to be their hide out leaving Logan stunned.

_~At Zoey's P.O.V in Zoey's house~_

I stood in her kitchen, making tea as her uncle paced back and forth. "Logan Reese is coming here? The boy's dangerous. He's careless. He's the worst kind of bully," he said sternly. Zoey smiled slightly. "Uncle Rey, what about forgiveness? You know, I-I thought we had discussed that I was gonna be able to decide how I wanted to spend my time in my life," she said, trying to convince him otherwise. "Well, it's him I don't trust not you."

Logan stood at the front door and rang the doorbell, his playbook folded up in his pants pocket.

Zoey looked up from her stirring and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands.

Zoey slowly opened the front door causing it to creak.

"Uh, hey," Logan said, uneasily.

"Hi," she said back sweetly.

"So, you gonna keep me out here all afternoon or what?" Logan asked.

Zoey smiled at him. "Come on in."

Logan walked passed and bumped her arm as she shut the door.

"My script is in my room, so I'll be right down," I told him, walking up the stairs. "Make yourself at home," I called down to him.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

_~Logan's P.O.V~_

I watched her go up the stairs and looked around. "That's not likely," I mumbled to myself. I walked into the living room, checking out the pictures of her parents along with picture of herself when she was a little girl with a big smile on her face on the mantle and piano. I turned to the other side of the room and tilted my head to get a better look at the small Jesus statue. "Wow, that's one scary lookin'-" Logan turned around to see Mr. Brooks standing there. "Jes-" Logan said but got cut off where he bumped into Zoey's uncle.

"No, Zoey's uncle. Hello. Mr. Reese. I understand you've managed to win the lead in the school play. Congratulations," her uncle said without much enthusiasm.

"Listen, thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Zoey," Logan said, trying to look Mr. Brooks in the face.

"I didn't let you." Mr. Brooks looked at me sternly,

"Oh." I looked away feeling a bit stupid.

"It's a school night. Let's get one thing straight Mr. Reese, You think that on Sundays, I don't see you from where I stand." Logan looked at him growing increasingly uncomfortable. "But I see you. I'll be in my office just here." Mr. Brooks turned and left Logan there to go to his office while Logan stood there with an evil look on his face.

"Ready," Zoey called to him coming down stairs. Logan got rid of the bad look and turned to her. "Yeah. Let's go."

****End of Chapter Three****

**So what do you think of Chapter Three? I know there's a few changes but I thought Lola and Quinn should warn Logan you like sisters would do. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ more to come… I assure you [:**


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

**Chapter 4: Denial**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The plot is from A Walk to Remember and the characters are from Zoey 101. By the way I made a few changes in the story so I hope you enjoy ^_^_**

**_Logan: well that's not a bad chapter don't you think baby?_**

**_Zoey: yeah it's not bad. You did good snowy._**

**_Me who arched my eyebrows at them: Are you guys finished? _**

**_Logan: and don't forget to leave me and Brooks here some kissing scenes would ya?_**

**_Me: We'll see what happens. Now don't forget to read and review. I don't own Zoey 101 or A Walk to Remember. if I did the show would have been based on Logan and Zoey all the way! Now on with the chapter._**

Logan's stood out in the front of the school waiting on everybody to get there. Michael walked up and did the little handshake with Vince and went over to hug Dana.

"And how are you," she asked him.

Chase and Vince were next to do the handshake. Logan casually walked up and Vince looked at him "Logan! Where've you been," Vince seeming surprised Logan could make it.

"Nowhere man," Logan said, beginning the handshake, leaning in close.

"Hey, come here. Listen." Vince stated leaving Logan arched his eyebrow "What's up?"

Vince threw his arm around Logan and asked "Are we cool?"

"Yeah sure." Logan told him.

Vince nodded and the bell rang so they walked to class.

_~later that day~_

Logan flew down the road in his camaro all angry. He slowed the car when he saw Zoey making her way into the cemetery. "What the hell," he said to himself.

He cut the ignition, hopped out of the car and ambled down the hill to join her. "Hey," he called after her.

She spun around, perplexed. They looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"What are you doing here," he asked in a weird tone.

"I should ask you the same thing," she said, arching her eyebrows.

"Well, do you normally walk by yourself in the cemetery at night?" Logan asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

She turned away from him to go thru the cemetery.

"Where you goin'?" Logan exclaimed.

She looked back and shined her flashlight in his eyes. "Come and see."

He gave her an irritated look as she started walking away and hobbled after her. Zoey sat down a telescope.

"Ok, what is that?" Logan asked who looked a bit startled.

"This is my telescope. I built it when I was twelve." Logan looked somewhat impressed.

"Take a look," she said, pointing to a spot in the sky.

Logan bent over and peered into the telescope. "Venus. Very cool," he said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Hyakutake. It comes this spring, but nobody knows when it's coming back." Zoey explained.

"Ah. Nature's miracles." Logan said sarcastically.

Zoey looked at the ground, hurt. She knew he was being sarcastic.

"I get it," he said quickly.

"Get what," she asked, looking up at him.

Logan pointed at the telescope. "That you're into all this stuff."

"This...stuff. I...I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don't you?" Zoey asked.

"No. There's too much bad shit in this world." Logan told her.

"Without suffering there'd be no compassion," she said, giving him a serious look.

He returned her gaze. "Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer." Zoey sighed and shook her head and mumbled "You don't even know what it's like to suffer."

"What?" Logan asked.

Zoey looked at him innocently leaving him to arch his eyebrow at him curiously "Nothing."

_~they just got back from their vacation week later where it's the 2nd semester in PCA. It's spring time-almost time for the Spring Play~_

Logan stood with his friends leaning against the lockers, watching Michael making a total idiot out of himself. "Oh, my goodness," Michael said, checking out two girls walking up the hallway.

"See, this is what I love about early spring." Chase grabbed him and held him back. It wasn't like he didn't get smacked enough. "Where have those legs been hiding all this winter?"

Everyone turned to see what Michael was getting so excited over. Dana laughed. "She's trashy," she said in a smart tone. Nichole laughed and took a look around. "Well, if it isn't the Virgin Mary," she said, crossing her arms.

Logan turned her direction to see who she was referring to. "Oh, dude, here comes your leading lady," Vince snickered. Logan put his hands in his pockets and braced himself as Zoey along with Quinn and Lola continued to approach.

"Hey Logan," she said in a sweet voice. "So, I'll see you after school?" Vince put his arm around Nichole and they waited for Logan's response.

"Yah, in your dreams," Logan said slyly as Michael winced while Logan saw the hurt expression on Zoey's face.

Zoey looked at him then at her friends who had the same reaction as she did. She wasn't hurt or upset just a bit disappointed but didn't show it. Logan gave her an evil grin while Michael laughed. "Ouch," he said wiping his eye. Zoey gave them a small nod where Lola and Quinn glared at him as they continued to catch up towards their best friend.

Logan's face fell remembering their warning. "Oh man…" he thought to himself.

"Hi. Where's your sweater," Michael called after her in a high pitched voice. They all shared another laugh before the bell rang. Vince gave Nichole a kiss and grabbed his bag. "Let's get out of here," he said to Vince. And they made their way to their classes.

Logan parked his camero in front of Zoey's house and got out. He wasn't happy.

Zoey sat in front of her piano and practiced "Tattooed Heart." Her uncle looked up from his book at her and smiled. They both turned to the door after hearing the bell ring.

Logan rang the doorbell again and jumped whenever the door swung open. Zoey wasn't at all pleased to see him. Logan gave her a guilty look. Before he could say a word she slammed the door in his face. He leaned against the house for a minute and decided he would try again. "Come on, Zoey. Open the door," he yelled. He continued to knock.

Finally, she re-opened the door. "Whoa," he said backing up.

Zoey walked out and joined him on the porch. "What do you want," she asked him, shutting the door behind her.

"You're not in a good mood," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Gee you don't miss a thing do you Reese," she crossed her arms. "Listen Zoey, I was hoping we could run lines together."

Zoey nodded. "Okay, but just so not anybody knows, right?"

"Well, I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get." Logan told her.

"Like we could be secret friends." Zoey smiled and Logan face instantly lit up.

"Exactly. Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind." Logan replied.

"Great, um. Maybe you can read mine." Zoey's face went blank and angry while she turned to go back inside.

"Zoey, Zoe I can't just be your friend." Logan replied

"Logan, look, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But I was so very wrong." Zoey went inside and slammed the door. Logan sighed and headed down the steps.

"Dammit," he yelled. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Zoey's uncle. Logan turned back to look at him. He could tell he was angry. "Sorry," he said walking to his car.

Logan laid on his side and flipped through the yearbook unhappily. He landed on the page he was looking for. He stared down at Zoey's picture. The caption read:

_Zoey Brooks_

_Archery Club, Red Cross; Stars and_

_Planets; Drama Club_

_Ambition: To witness a miracle._

Logan considered the ambition and shut his yearbook.

Dustin twirled a basketball. Logan looked at him, frustrated. "You know the answer," he asked him. Dustin looke the other way, bored. "Look man, I know you know."

Zoey watched him and continued to teach her student. Logan sighed and stood up and turned his attention to the basketball court.

Logan and Dustin stood a few feet away from each other and a few feet from the basket. Dustin still held the basketball in his hands. "Okay, it's you, me, and the basket. Okay, we form the three corners of a triangle. Now take a step towards the basket," Logan said calmly.

Dustin did as he was told and Logan copied his move. "Now, am I at the same angle to you and the basket as before?"

"Yeah," Dustin replied.

"Are you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Dustin replied.

"So what did we just make?" Logan asked.

"Uh...a similar triangle?" Dustin replied.

"Yes. Yes." Logan replied.

Zoey walked over to the window to watch the boys.

"Okay, now make me an isosceles," Logan said.

Dustin took a big step to the left. "You got it. Two sides the same," Logan smiled. "Okay, enough of this. Let's play."

Dustin smiled and tossed the basketball to Logan. Logan threw the ball up at the hoop and watched it fall in. After he retrieved the ball he threw it back to Dustin.

Zoey had seen all that she wanted and walked away from the window.

Logan paced back and forth reading from his script. He thought for a second and pulled a pencil from behind his ear and wrote something down.

**End of Chapter Four**

**So what do you think of Ch. 4 so far? I'm on a roll today hopefully I get lots of review on each chapter! Considering I was hoping that in Zoey 101 main couple Logan and Zoey for the fans who support Zogan! Should see they belong together. Let me know what ya think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

**Chapter Five: Apologies**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The plot is from A Walk to Remember and the characters are from Zoey 101._**

**_Logan: So any reviewers out there wanna check out this story now would be the time to do so._**

**_Zoey came out of the shadows, putting her arms around her boyfriend and said" Babe what are you doing?_**

**_Logan smiled up to his girlfriend: well isn't it obvious I'm trying to get the readers to review this story! We don't' have a lot as far as I know._**

**_Author (me) : which is why I'm in charge of this story. I'm sure a lot of people will review once I finished this chapter. Zoey would you do the honors._**

**_Zoey: Don't forget to read and review. Oh and also snowymk24 don't own Zoey 101 or A Walk to Remember if she did, this story would be different then it usually does. Enjoy the chapter ^_^_**

Logan observed a guy in a wheelchair on his way into the rehab center.

James sat up in his bed and watched the tv though he couldn't care less what was on. Logan entered the room, his head hung in shame. James acknowledged his presence and turned back to the tv.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Logan said.

James shrugged. "Well, you did. You feel better," he asked.

"No. I feel like shit," Logan replied.

"You know what? I... I actually wanted to be your friend." He smiled, shook his head, and continued, "And now I have no idea why. No idea." He looked at the tv and saw something explode.

"I made that jump once. And I thought I was a badass. I remember actually saying that I... I meant to belly flop," Logan stated.

"Did it hurt?" James asked.

"Like hell." Logan replied.

"Good." James smiled slightly and Logan returned his smug grin. "So, I guess I'll see you at school then." Logan turned and walked out of the room, feeling like a better person.

_~The Spring Play~_

"Pour me a drink, Joey," Logan said to a fellow actor. Everyone on stage looked very stylish. Everything looked realistic. A couple of guys sat off to the side playing cards and enjoying their "martinis."

A waitress strolled over to the bar where Logan and Lola stood. Logan continued to talk to the bartender behind the counter. Lola stood in front of him with her back turned to him with her hands on her hips. He looked down at the hat in his hands before he fixed his gaze on her.

He wasn't too happy. "You promised me, Jace. No more of your no-goodnik schemes," Lola said. She turned to face him. "You promised we'd go to Rome, Italy."

Logan looked out into the crowd and saw his dad take a seat. He also noticed his friends paying absolutely no attention to what he's doing.

"I'm not going to sit on my keister and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, okay? Trust me," Logan said.

Lola crossed her arms, annoyed. "That is a sure thing," he continued. Lola sighed and watched Logan pick up his drink.

"That's it," she stated. She walked a few paces ahead and turned back towards me. "We are through."

Dana sat in the audience taking pictures. "Go ahead and run your booze, you big dope," as Lola shoved me roughly.

He turned to look at her angrily as she strolled past him. "And I hope you drown in it," she declared.

She stopped abruptly to see a hooded stranger. "So," Lola said, checking the girl out. "You must be the new girl he's hired." She looked at Zoey. "The singer?"

He directed to the girl's attention to the two of them. "You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble. And cheap spats." She looked at Logan bitterly and walked off stage. The singer looked at Logan and smiled.

Logan looked out into the audience and saw a bored Nichole, a zoned out Vince, and a snoring Michael.

"Look, I ain't blaming you. I ain't asking for forgiveness either," Logan said.

Zoey took off her hood, looking at Logan. He sighed softly. "I just did what I had to do."

Zoey removed her cloak to reveal a gorgeous icy blue evening gown.

Logan turned to look at her and was taken aback.

Zoey stared back as she set her cloak aside. Logan couldn't look away from her. He'd forgotten his lines. His voice was somewhat shaky when he remembered. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club," he said.

Zoey sat down and they kept looking at each other. "That wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nothing's coincidence," she said.

Nichole, Vince and especially Michael were now wide awake and fascinated with the play.

"Your face... you looked so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only...it wasn't real, it was a dream." As Logan looked at her remembering…

"Tell me about this dream girl." Zoey replied in her characater.

Logan gazed at her silently for a moment. His voice was shaky again. "Well, I don't...remember."

He looked at her again. "All I know..." Zoey watched him thoughtfully. "Is you're beautiful."

Zoey was stunned. Dana looked up at Zoey so envious and upset. Ms. Blue stood off to the side whispering shaprly,"The song, the song!"

"The dream," Logan remembered. "Help me to remember." Kagome gave him a nervous look. "Will you sing for me," he asked. Logan touched her arm as the piano began to play. Zoey looked at him and began to sing.

_You don't need a lot of money  
Honey, you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins_

Zoey looked over at Logan, singing to him then turned to the audience swaying her hips a bit, leaving Logan who was still staring at her.

_Huh  
I wanna say we're going steady  
Ha  
Like it's 1954,  
No,  
It doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name  
On your tattooed heart_

Zoey stood and slowly walked over to the bar.

Tattooed heart (ooohhh Oohh)  
Tattooed heart (Ooooh yeaaaa)  
Tattooed heart (slowlyyyy my babyyy)  
Tattooed heart (ooohh yeahhhh)  
Tattooed heart (ooohhh)  
Tattooed heart (ooohh yeahhhh)

Zoey raised her hands in a heart leaning against the bar, singing her heart out walking towards the middle of the stage.

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
'Cause I'm way past that  
Eh, and so just call me, if you want me  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you, how much I wanna be  
On your tattooed heart_

Logan looked at her pensively.

_Tattooed heart _(ooohhh)_  
Tattooed heart _(Ooooh yeaaaa)_  
Tattooed heart _(slowlyyyyy my babyyy)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohh yeahhhh)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohhh)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohh yeahhhh)

_Just as long as I'm  
The name on your tattooed heart_

Zoey walked back over to Logan and sat down. Logan fixed his eyes on her as her beautiful voice continued to flow.

Wrap me in your jacket  
My baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me, underneath the moonlight  
Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart

Zoey circled around him,

_Tattooed heart _(ooohhh)_  
Tattooed heart _(Ooooh yeaaaa)_  
Tattooed heart _(slowlyyyyy my babyyyy)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohh yeahhhh)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohh)_  
Tattooed heart _(ooohh yeahhhh)

Ohhhh… oOohhh my baby!

_Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

Zoey looked back at Logan and went back to sit down next to him. Logan, more than anything else anxious, tentatively leaned over and kissed her. when they parted Zoey looked at him as the audience cheered. Dana looked at them full of rage. Logan continued to look at Zoey as the curtain closed. Zoey's uncle sat in the crowd with an agitated look on his face, while behind the curtain Logan and Zoey sat there looking at each other speechless.

Everyone arose from their seats to leave after the play had ended. Mrs. Reese approached Logan.

"Honey, I couldn't believe it. What a transformation," she said.

Logan smiled and chuckled as she hugged him. "Thank you, but please stop," he said embarrassed.

"Don't be home to late." Logan's mom replied.

"Okay." Logan turned to see Zoey and her uncle making their way out of the building. Zoey stopped to talk to Mrs. Blue. She had changed back into her usual attire with no make up. She was Zoey once again.

Zoey's uncle gave Logan a warning look as they continued to walk out. Logan wasn't at all phased and kept walking towards her until Brian got in the way. "Interesting rewrite you did tonight, Reese," Brian said smartly.

"Look, I did my best," Logan replied impatiently.

"And uh, you're acting didn't suck to bad either." Brian replied leaving Logan nodding at him.

"Got to go. Take it easy, man." Brian replied

"Okay thanks dude." Logan took one step forward.

Ms. Blue stepped in front of him. "Logan you were marvelous," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," he said.

He smiled and left her. She looked very pleased with how everything turned out. Now, he finally had his chance to catch up with Zoey.

He joined the crowd outside the building, but she was nowhere in sight. "Logan," a male voice called. Logan turned to see his father. "Fine performance, son." Logan was everything but happy to see him.

"What are you doing here," Logan asked, annoyed.

"Your mother told me about it. I thought we might get a bite after the show." Logan's dad replied.

"I'm not hungry." Logan started to leave.

"Logan, don't walk away." Logan's father Malcolm replied.

"You taught me how." Logan kept walking.

His father sighed.

_~the next day at school~_

Logan walked into the library hoping to find Zoey and noticed Dana and Nichole at one of the tables. He didn't seem to mind, he didn't even bother to say hello. He had his heart set on finding one person and neither one of them was her.

"Look who's here," Nichole whispered. Dana looked over to see him at the door, still searching. "Don't look at him," Nichole said sharply. Dana turned to Nichole. "You don't want to stare too much." Logan finished his search and left. Nichole rolled her eyes. "I guess he doesn't want to sit with us."

Logan walked into the cafeteria and saw Zoey. She wasn't eating the food on the tray in front of her. She simply sat alone, reading. Logan headed her way. She glanced up at him at quickly went back to reading her book.

He invited himself to her table and pulled up a seat. "People can see," she said, matter-of-factly. "And that would ruin your reputation how? What's that," he asked, referring to her book.

She held up the book so he can read the title. _"To Kill a Mockingbird."_ "I'm reading all the books on Mr. Bender's list of contemporary American authors," she said without looking up.

"And how many books are there?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Zoey.

"A hundred. But then there's his British list and his European list." Zoey replied.

Logan nodded. "So, is this all on your list? To read all these books?" She ignored him and slurped her orange juice box. "Zoey Look, I'm trying here, okay? Maybe I miss spending time with you," he said gently.

She arched her eyebrow and continued to read her book. "Maybe you inspire me," he continued. She looked up and slammed her book. "Sounds like bull," she snapped.

"Which part?" Logan replied

"All of it." Zoey snapped.

"Well, it's not." Logan replied.

"Prove it," she said icily.

Zoey stood up, taking her backpack and book with her and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Logan sat there for a moment and sighed, feeling completely stupid. Finally, coming to his senses, he got up and bounded after her.

Zoey rushed down the stairs as fast as she could with Logan not far behind. "Zoey," he called after her.

She wasn't fazed. She just kept walking. "Zoey!" Logan yelled out not far behind her.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend," she said abruptly as she walked faster down the stairs.

"I don't want to just be your friend." Logan stated but Zoey interrupted him.

"You don't know what you want." Zoey replied.

"Well, neither do you, okay? Maybe you're just to scared that someone might actually want to be with you." Logan replied.

"And why would that scare me?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, your archery club or your frisking telescope, you're friends or even your faith." She wheeled around and resumed walking.

"No. no." He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "You know the real reason why you're scared and stubborn Brooks? Is because you want to be with me too." Zoey gave him a look that suggested he was right but without answering him she turned around and headed for her car.

Logan threw his hands in the air in defeat and watched her walk away, dejected.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Hmmm so what do you think of the last two chapters. I'm on a roll today! I'm hoping to finish this story and have some reviews from you readers out there. Let me know what you think. I know there's some changes but, I thought Zoey should sing a different song then the one in the movie. Please let me know what you think. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fights, Lies and Emotions

**Chapter Six: Fights, Lies and Emotions**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was full of frustration, tried to fix my Camaro. Michael placed a cd in the cd player and turned it up. "Aw, yeah. We're gonna get this party up in here jumpin' real right. Come on," Michael said playfully.

Logan shot Michael a dirty look and went back to working on his car.

Michael looked over at him and started dancing. "Hey, can we turn down Soul Train just a notch? Some of us are actually trying to work," Logan said agitated.

"You really know how to bust a robot's groove, man," Michael said, turning down the radio. Logan chuckled. "It's all good though. Because you know what? We're gonna get Club Logan and Club Michael really jumpin' up in here." Miroku changed the cd and christian, jazz, pop cd began to play. "Oh, ye...ohhh. Okay, okay." He grabbed a coke and sat down. "You're not feeling my hip hop here, but um, what the hell is this," Miroku said sipping his coke.

"Zoey lent it to me," Logan said pausing what he was doing. "Mm. Now she's got you listening to her people's music."

"Okay, 'her people'?" Logan replied as he arched his eyebrow at his best friend bit confuse. I mean what the hell does that mean?

"Yeah, uh, her bible hugging, crucifix wearing, 'honk if you love Jesus' people." Michael sat down his coke.

"She's not like that." Logan replied as I glared at him, seeing what he was getting at.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Things were starting to get weird. It was never uncomfortable between me and Michael before.

"Well, uh, you know you got uh, Dana thinking that little lip action between you and Zoey was kind of real." Michael sighed when I had nothing to say. "What's with you, man? It's like you don't have time for your real friends anymore," Michael said all sentimental. '

"I don't know. I'm just over it. I'm sick and tired of doing the same old shit all the time." I replied, cleaning myself up with one of the rags.

"This girl's changed you and you don't even know it, Logan." Michael replied looking serious towards me as I spun around, angrily and replied. "Alright, let me guess. Dana say that, too,"

"No," Michael replied quietly, "I did."

I decided to take a cruise around the neighborhood, thinking what Michael just told me; I furrowed my eyebrows together shook my head. As much as I thought about it the more he was starting to be right I just didn't know how to respond to that. I went to the store and went to buy what I needed to get Zoey to forgive me hopefully.

I saw Zoey sat on her porch swing, reading. She looked up to saw me coming up her steps, causiously carrying a bag. "You," she asked.

"Me," I shrugged and smiled where I extended the bag for her to take.

"What is it," she asked, looking at it curiously.

"I got you something." He extended the bag once more and she accepted it. "Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you at school." I replied feeling a bit good about myself that she finally accepted my apology.

Zoey nodded. "Okay."

I started to walk away and she opened the bag all smiles. Mr. Brooks stepped onto the porch. "Mr. Reese," he stated. Zoey held up a pink sweater.

"Later, Reverend," Logan said to her uncle.

Logan continued to walk as Zoey admired her present and giggled while shook her head.

Mr. Brooks made his way over to his niece.

Logan looked out the window of his car looked at her and drove off.

(From Zoey Point of View for a little change)

My Uncle Rey eyed the gift disapprovingly. "Zoe," he said, sitting down beside her. "Boys like that..." He hesitated. I looked at my uncle waiting for him to continue. He was rather intimidating personage and extra protective of me considering I'm his only family that he has right now despite my parents of course. "...they have expectations. You know the rules around here are not going to change." Zoey nodded.

"Fine," I told him, sweetly. "Now you might not care what I say or think, but you should care about God's opinion," he said.

I smiled. "I think he wants me to be happy," I replied than started to continued to talk knowing full well how my uncle can be "Uncle Rey, it's just a sweater. I'm going to go make us some dinner, okay?" He sighed as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. I knew somehow he's going to be pouting for a long while.

_~At Logan's House~_

Logan lifted a lid off of a boiling pot on the stove in his kitchen. Mrs. Reese _(a/n: since I never knew what Logan's mom maiden name.. I decided to just put Mrs. Reese since I couldn't think of a maiden name at the moment) _stood behind him shredding lettuce for a salad. "Well, I talked to your dad today. He says he saw you at the play. For about fifteen seconds," she said in a stern voice.

Logan added spice to what was on the stove. "Yeah. Sending a check once a month doesn't exactly make him your father," he said.

He replaced the lid and put the spice back. Mrs. Reese looked down. "Logan there are a lot of reasons..."

"He left us, mom." Logan replied

"You need to forgive him, too." Logan looked down at the floor and took it into consideration thinking it over…then added more spice in the stove.

_~the next day at school in PCA~_

Dana handed a picture from the stack she was carrying to Michael as Vince and Chase approached them. "Zoey Brooks! Oh me, oh my. Look at Zoey. She was looking hot in that play," Michael said taken aback.

Dana handed Vince a picture too. "I don't know, man," Vince said, wiping his forehead.

"She doesn't look that hot," Dana said flatly.

"She looked hot in...yeah I would have to say...she looked hot," Chase said.

"Wait, wait," Dana said quickly. "I have the best idea."

"What," Michael asked.

Nichole, Michael and Vince are all crowded around a computer, messing up a picture of Zoey.

Miroku erased Zoey's hair. "Can you do something like, move it," Vince asked.

Miroku chuckled. "All right," Michael stated "Let me stop it for a second."

Nichole stood in the hallway with fliers. "Oh, hey. Look at this," she said handing one to Vince. He seemed pleased.

"Here," she said. She handed another one to a random student. Vince kissed her cheek and walked away while she continued to hand out fliers.

Zoey rounded the corner, walking alone to meet up with Lola and Quinn at the cafteria not knowing what was going on.

_(back to Zoey's P.O.V)_

It was Tuesday. So far things were pretty normal. I was heading to the cafteria to get some lunch to meet up with Quinn and Lola at the hideout when Dana Cruz approached me. I turned around and looked surprised, with a bit uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Hi," Dana said.

"Hi," I said in a weird voice, wondering why she's talking to me all of a sudden we were never friends to begin with so why makes this different then before right?

"Listen," Dana stated, like I was her best friend," I just want you to know. No hard feelings. Logan and I are way over."

I was a bit confused. Everyone knew Dana and Logan had gone out, I mean who HASN'T heard about the dramatic break-up? But what does that have to do with me? I have no idea…

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I told her as I bit my bottom lip and looked the other way finding Lola and Quinn wondering where they were right now…

Dana quickly changed the subject "Zoey You'd be so beautiful if you knew how to do your make up," Dana told me and sighed. "Come on." She grabbed my hands and led me toward the cafeteria.

"Eat lunch with me," Dana said, flashing her a smile.

I nodded, bewildered as to why they were being so nice to me. It wasn't as if they'd been friendly towards me, Lola and Quinn before… but, still I had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach and I wish I knew what was gong on.

We entered the cafeteria. "Want a tic tac," Dana asked her.

"No thanks," I replied.

"Mmkay." Dana casually strolled over to a table and picked up a flier.

Zoey looked around and was suddenly aware of all the people laughing at the fliers except Lola and Quinn who was stopped by Nichole and Michael who wouldn't let them thru despite their protest, Lola gave me a "Zoe, get outta here" look leaving me confuse.

When we walked in the cafeteria there wras an eerie silence and then an explosion of whispers and laughs. I decided to ignore it not knowing that it was about me. On the table top were multiple fliers all with the same thing on them. It was a picture of me, completely nude, with a phrase "Teacher's Pet and Virgin Mary? I think not!" placed just so it barely covered what it absolutely needed to. But the point was still made. Quinn and Lola tried to get to me but, Michael and Nichole blocked them leaving me tears.

"Wow," Dana said.

Zoey looked down at the paper in Dana's hands. "Is that you?" The picture was obviously fake. Zoey's face was pasted on a girl's bikini-clad body with the caption: Teacher's Pet and Virgin Mary I think not?

"Nice bod," Dana asked innocently, "No wonder Logan likes you so much."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't understand why they would do this to me! What have I ever done to them…? I could even hear everyone laughing at me except my two best friends who tried to get to me but, with Michael and Nichole blocking them seeing everyone gazing at me like I was some sort slut of the century. I had to get away from here. I ran towards the doors feeling like every second lasted a thousand years. Before I got out I ran into something, or rather someone.

She began breathing noisily, her eyes tearing up. After a moment, not able to take anymore humiliation, she turned to bolt only to crash into Logan who caught her in his arms.

(and now, Logan's p.o.v. on the whole affair)

As I was leaving my History class which I have right before lunch. I saw a flier. It was a picture of Zoey's head and some porn star's body. I couldn't believe Dana had done this! I knew she was a bitch but I didn't expect something this bad, even from her. I knew I had to stop Zoey before she saw this. She would be devasted. I ran towards the cafeteria as fast as I could but I could tell by the sound of the laughter that I was too late. I ran in anyway just as she was escaping. She ran into me though. I hugged her tightly and glanced down at her. The sight of her face broke my heart. Her eyes were full of shame, her cheeks were tear-stained and her lower lip was trembling.

"Whoa," he said softly. He held on to me as I shut my eyes and she buried her face into my shoulder.

I exhaled a shaky breath. "Look. This is about me, okay? This isn't about you." She opened her eyes to look up at him. He set his bag down. "Stay here," I told her as I went up to the main people who I wanted to confronted right now.

Zoey watched me walk away from her, tears still in her eyes.

I angirly snatched away the flier from Dana's hands and made his way over to Vince.

"Hey, man," Vince said, taking the flier away from Logan "God, no wonder you've been keeping her locked up. This...I had no idea that this was underneath all that," Vince said cruelly leaving the kids laughing except Lola and Quinn who comforted their best friend leaving Quinn to a thank you gesture nod.

Logan shoved him roughly, angry. Vince looked at him and shoved him back.

"Vince, stop it," Nichole yelled.

Vince whirled around to face her. "You stay out of this," he said, turning to face Vince. "This is..." Logan didn't let him finish.

Logan punched him in the face and looked at him loathingly. Nichole tried to comfort Vince, but he wasn't finished yet. Vince pushed aside a kid trying to break up the fight.

"We're through," Vince said to me.

"That's great," I told him, not phased at all.

"We are through." Vince told me, as Nichole was trying to restrain him.

I turned away from him. "We are through forever, Reese!" Vince exclaimed watching me leave with Zoey, Lola and Quinn not far behind.

Logan changed his expression to concern as he rejoin Zoey. Dana looked at them full of jealousy. Logan cupped Zoey's face. "Are you okay," he asked her gently. She nodded.

Logan ignored all of Vince's yelling and focused on Zoey. "Are you sure? Let's get the hell out of here," he said. Then he picked up his bag and walked her out of the lunchroom with Quinn and Lola not far behind.

Logan led Zoey down the steps, his arms around her. Logan looked at her solicitously. She was miserable, her face tear-stained. "Thanks Logan," Lola quietly held her best friend tightly.

"No problem. I meant what I said I won't let anything happen to her." I replied.

"Zoe please calm down." Quinn whispered to her best friend as her tears wouldn't stop coming down from her cheeks leaving me to hug Zoey.

"Baby, doll face please calm down, I'm sorry, okay? They're animals," I replied as I was calming her down a bit.

She shut her eyes tightly. "You want me to take you home," I asked leaving Lola and Quinn telling Zoey a quick "bye" as they went home leaving me to take Zoey home as they all agreed to let me take her home where Quinn and Lola left in a different direction then we did.

He ran a hand through her hair and she nodded. "Okay. Let's get out of here," I replied leading her off.

"Are you sure you're okay," I asked her.

"Mmhmm," she replied. "I'm fine. But thank you for everything."

"Oh, you're welcome."I replied. I had never had problems with girls before. I had never been this shy or nervous around them but with Zoey it was different. It took all my courage to stammer out what I wanted to ask her.

She turned to open the car door. "Hey," I asked getting her attention.

She looked back at him. "Um. I wanted to ask you something."

She nodded. "Okay," she said as she waited patiently.

I looked at her hopefully. "Will you go out with me on Saturday night?"

Zoey looked down. "Um. I'm sorry. I...can't go," she said sadly.

I felt my heart drop. I wanted to curl up and die. Or maybe the ground would open up and suck me in. Anything, just to get away from her. But that wasn't really an option. I had to ask, considering I just left everything behind just for her… if anything does she have any idea what I just did…

"Oh. Um. You have something else going on or..." I looked at her, crestfallen.

Zoey shook her head. "No. No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Logan asked gently.

Zoey sighed then looked up at him. "I'm not allowed to date," she said sadly.

Logan frowned. "Oh."

_End of Logan's P.O.V_

_-Logan drove to the church where he asks Reverend Brooks permission to ask Zoey on a date-_

"Not to be deceived," the reverend read.

He stood at the podium and continued to read. "Kami is not mocked." He cleared his throat. "Mocked," he repeated.

He pulled a pencil out and underlined something when the church door opened. "For whatever a man sows that he will also recap."

Logan cautiously approached the podium. "For he who sows to his flesh will of the flesh recap..." He suddenly fixed his eyes on Logan.

"Can I help you," Mr. Brooks asked.

"Uh. Yes, sir," Logan said shakily. "I'd like to ask your niece to dinner on Saturday night."

"That's not possible," the reverend said quickly.

"Well, with all do respect sir, I ask you to reconsider," Logan said with hope.

"With all due respect, Mr. Reese, I've made my decision." Revered Brooks replied.

Logan looked at him, unmoving. "You can exit the way you entered." Mr. Brooks then returned to his passage.

Logan waited a moment then paused a bit then replied. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Zoey the way I should've. She deserves more than that. I am just asking you for the same thing that you teach us every Sunday at church." The reverend looked up. "And that's faith." Mr. Brooks began tapping his pencil loudly on the podium.

Logan and Zoey walked hand in hand to a table, passing other people and couples on their way.

"I can't believe you asked my Uncle Rey's permission," Zoey said smiling.

"It was no big deal. He was cool about it anyway," Logan said.

He looked at her and chuckled. When they reached their table he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," Zoey said politely.

He circled over to his side while a waiter handed Zoey a menu. "This is for you," the waiter said.

"Thank you very much." Zoey replied.

Logan took his menu from the waiter. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Would you like to start off with something to drink," the waiter asked

Zoey scooted her chair up. "Sweet tea, please," she said.

"Make that two," Logan stated afterwards.

"Right away," the waiter said, and walked away.

They sat in silence for a moment each dodging the other's looks. "Um. This resteraunt's really nice," she said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Don't even worry about it. Okay," he said smiling.

Zoey nodded. "Okay."

"Choose whatever you want." She smiled back at him and looked down at her menu.

"So, what'll it be," he asked her.

**End of Chapter Six.**

**So what do you think of this chapter. I'm on a roll today. Hopefully I have some reviews in this chapter too. It's getting close! =] I might actually finished my first story of all time you know in fan fiction anyway. ^_^ whooooooooo **


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Ambition

**Chapter Seven: Love and Ambition**

_~at Logan's and Zoey's first date-at the restaurant ~_

"Is everything okay." The waiter asked.

"Mmhmm. Thank you very much." Zoey said trying not talk with her mouth full. The waiter picked up her plate where Logan stopped staring at Zoey and looked at the waiter.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks," Logan replied handing the waiter my plate. He exhaled slowly and followed Zoey's gaze over to the dancing couples. He knew what was coming.

"Would you like to dance," Zoey asked.

"Uh, sorry. I don't dance," he shuttered..

"Me neither. I mean, not usually in front of anybody." She replied with an innocent look on her face.

"Well no. I mean, I-I don't..." Logan shook his head. "At all. As in I can't," he said smiling a little.

"Everybody can dance. Come on, you can't be that bad," she said encouraging him. "Please? For me?" with her puppy dog face, knowing full well Logan can never say "No" to her and left him to cave.

"Come on." Logan caved. Zoey smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked up to the dance floor.

They awkwardly took a moment to get situated and started to "dance."

"Oaf," Zoey said getting bumped into.

"Sorry. I told you I was bad at this," Logan said as he took a deep breath. "But in all fairness, you did warn me, right?" she asked.

"That's right." Logan replied.

She laughed leaving me to stare at her.

_~Logan's P.O.V~_

"How can I not see how special she was…? " I thought to myself leaving me to shook my head as we were dancing.

"God… I love your laugh." I told her, she looked surprised then looked down which made me lift her chin to look up at me. "There's no need to be embarrass you know… "I stated leaving me to continue as I remembered what I wanted to tell her "So, um, what's number one on your list?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, um, number one on my list is getting out of here of Bella Vista," he continued.

"Hmmm. I don't think getting out's going to be a problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere." Zoey replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you can do anything." She replied leaving me to look at her with wondering eyes. I wanted to know why she believed in me so much, as we were done dancing and our dinner, I decided to take her a place where I knew she's going to be so surprised what I have in store for our date tonight.

"Where are we going," Zoey asked.

"Just hold on. You'll see," I said happily.

Logan pulled off to the side off the road and stopped. He walked around to the passenger side of the car to meet Zoey who was eager to know what they were doing.

"Come on, come on, come on. Let's go," he said quickly.

He stopped. "Okay, okay. Uh, stand here."

"All right," she said, confused.

"Okay. One foot here." He pointed to one side of a chalky line on the road. "And one foot here." He pointed to the other side.

"Okay," she said.

"There you go," I replied.

Zoey sighed happily and shook her head. She smiled. "You're acting like a crazy person. What's going on?"

"Okay. Right now, you're straddling the city limit." I told her.

"Okay," she said, still confused.

"You're in two places at once." I told her as she looked up at him and giggled and hugged me leaving me to pick her and spin her around happily.

Zoey and I sat in the car in a parking lot. "Okay. Butterfly, rosebud, heart with an arrow or star," I asked, holding up three sheets of temporary tattoos.

Zoey shook her head and smiled at him. "You choose," she said.

I held up my choice. "Butterfly and heart with an arrow."

"Okay." Zoey whispered.

The two laughed quietly. "So... where do you want it?" I asked her.

She looked around and settled on her left shoulder. "Right here," she said pointing to it.

She pulled down her shirt slightly so that it exposed her shoulder then pulled her hair back. I watched her quietly, as my eyes going back and forth from her shoulder to her eyes.

"Okay." I pulled the cellophane off of the tattoo and applied the tattooes to her shoulder. As Zoey observed me and my work quietly. I looked up at her and smiled then peeled back the paper to reveal a tiny black with purple on the side butterfly with the heart and an arrow straight across from the right. They both looked at and admired the little work of art.

I leaned in close and softly blew on her shoulder. He placed his hand over her shoulder and slowly moved his fingers across her skin. Logan looked up at her again with the most loving look that anyone could give.

_~End of Logan's P.O.V~_

Logan and Zoey strolled the docks silently, holding hands.

"How can you see places like this and have moments like this and not believe," Zoey asked him.

"You're lucky to be so sure," Logan replied.

She stepped a few paces in front of him and dropped her hand. "It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it," she said closing her eyes.

"What do you feel?" Logan asked.

"I feel wonder and beauty." Logan watched her contemplatively. "Joy. Love. I mean, it's..." She turned to face him. "It's the center of everything," she continued. They paused.

"I might kiss you," Logan said softly.

"I might be bad at it," she replied, unsure.

"That's not possible." Logan put his hand on her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Finally, when they parted they both looked down.

"Zoey." She looked up at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked at him startled. He bit his bottom lip. "Now would be the time to say something," he said.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," she said. Logan looked at her disappointed, but leaned in to kiss her again anyway. Then once again he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

Logan and Zoey walked defiantly toward the school holding hands where they were both meeting up with Quinn and Lola laughing among themselves at their hang out spot. Nichole stood with Vince and Chase. Vince and Chase directed their attention to the two of them. Vince stared them down with eyes full of anger as they walked passed. Michael and Dana walked up to their three friends and wondered what was going on. Vince shook his head and turned away.

Mr. Brooks stirred the tea he had made and checked his watch. He set the spoon in the sink and turned to the door. Logan and Zoey walked up to the back door, holding hands, both very happy. They stopped and shared a kiss. They both smiled at each other and neither noticed the door opening behind them. They leaned in for another kiss until Zoey's uncle interrupted. "Zoey, say good night to Mr. Reese," he said walking over to them. Logan looked down and backed away from her letting go of her hand. "Logan, go home the night's over," Mr. Brooks said.

They told each other good night and Zoey watched him leave.

"Zoey, your behavior is sinful," he scolded.

She looked at him surprised. "You're-you're acting with that boy like you were..."

"In love," she said.

"Zoey you are a child." Zoey's uncle replied.

"Uncle Rey. Look at me. I'm not a child." Zoey replied.

"Then stop acting childish." Zoey's uncle replied… as they paused. "I love him." Zoey told her uncle.

He looked down at her, worried. "Then be fair to him, Zoey, before things get worse."

Her uncle headed back into the house. Zoey looked to where Logan's car once was. She closed her eyes and turned around to go into the house.

Zoey took her telescope out of a shed as Logan pulled up. He cut off the ignition and got out of the car, carrying a bag of stuff with him.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey," Zoey said back.

He shut the car door and made way over to her. Smiling, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you help me," she asked.

"Yeah," he said walking over to the telescope stuff.

"So, uh, what'd you tell your uncle," he asked.

She picked up her telescope. "The truth," she replied. Logan picked up the telescope stand. "I just left you out of it," she finished.

Logan was sitting on a bench, rifting through his bag. Zoey finished setting up her telescope and stood next to it.

"So, what do you want to see," Zoey asked him.

"Um...Pluto," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Pluto only rises a few minutes before the sun." Zoey replied with a smile.

Logan was back to searching through his bag. "Right. And I brought us a thermos of hot coffee." He stood up and set the thermos on the ground.

"And um, a blanket," he said, pulling it out of the bag.

"You planned this," she said.

Logan spread the blanket out on the ground with a smile of mischeives thru his eyes. "Oh, I hoped for it."

"Are you trying to seduce me Reese?" she asked curiously.

"Why? Are you seducible?" Logan asked arched his eyebrow towards his girlfriend.

Zoey smiled and shook her head. "That's what I thought. Ergo, a second blanket. One for me and one for you," he said pulling another blanket out of the bag. He spread out the other blanket.

"Thank you," she said.

Logan stood up after smoothing out the blanket and kissed her shoulder. He took something out of the front pocket of his shirt and unfolded it as Zoey looked up at the night sky. She peered into the telescope.

"Can you find this star? Right here," he asked pointing to something on the paper.

She rose. "Sure," she said back.

She took the paper. Logan went back to his bag and pulled out something else. Zoey scanned the night sky with her eyes and went to look into the telescope. Logan held a rolled up piece of paper in his hands.

"So, why am I looking for this star?" she asked looking thru her telescope.

"Because I had it named for you." He smiled.

Zoey looked up at him in surprised, as he waved the paper in his hands. "See," he said grinning. "It's official." He unrolled the paper.

Zoey continued to look at him in awe and went over to him. "It's from the International Star Registry," he said, handing her the paper.

"This is wonderful thank you," she said happily as she looked up from the paper to meet his eyes.

"I love you Logan Reese," she said softly.

The two took a moment before leaning into a kiss. Logan broke away after a minute or two. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he said. He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm stopping." They both went to sit down. Zoey nestled comfortably in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his hand over hers.

"So, what's your number one," he asked. He waited patiently, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"To marry in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parents were married," she answered.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes also closed, she leaned her head in against his.

****End of Chapter Seven****

**o-m-g this story is almost done. Hence I haven't seen a lot of readers out there reviewing this story but, hopefully I have a lot of reviews from the past four or six chapters I just updated so…let me know what you think? Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter Eight: Finding Out the Truth…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

It was Sunday Morning and I woke up late and trailed into the kitchen for breakfast in the back way where I saw my mom looking thru the mail.

"Hey," I said, greeting my mom who was attempting to make some breakfast and gave her a little scare.

"oh my gosh." My mom replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you mom." I replied.

"Did you just get up," she asked without looking up from the stove.

"Yeah," I answered, plopping myself down in an easy chair and skimming the first page of the Daily News.

My mom finished her breakfast and sat down across from me, presenting me with a plateful of breakfast

"Are you still with Zoey?" she asked as he stole the paper from her.

"Yeah," I told her, my mouth full of food but I knew I didn't have to be polite in front of my mom these days but, for some reason I swallowed before I answered.

"Logan, be careful," she told me parentally. My mom almost never acted this way although these days I can't really tell. She always behaved more like my best friend than my mom where I just love her for being herself you know.

"She's, she's well the Reverend's niece and very protective with her." She continued.

"It's different with her, okay?" I responded, hoping to close the subject.

"Different with her." My mom repeated skeptically.

"Yes," I said uncomfortably, really hoping my mom would start eating and forget about it.

"It better be different with her," she persisted, "I was picking up your clothes yesterday to do laundry and I found this," she told me pulling a list. I realized what it was immediately and my cheeks flushed. She read off some of the list. "Examine a moon rock. Go to a medical school to become a doctor. Make a medical discovery." There was an awkward silence between us. "Logan, these are good ambitions but, their… they're … you're going to have to work really hard to do this." My mom finished with a bit of skeptical thru her voice.

I frowned into my breakfast not sure why because somewhere along the way I changed with everything going on…I just couldn't explain it "I can do that you know," I assured her.

"Yeah, yeah you could do anything sweetie." She responded as if she was trying to convince herself or me. I just couldn't tell.

I looked at my mom seriously and said solemnly," Mom, Zoey has faith in me you know? She makes me want to be different. Better than most people than I ever known. It's like… almost she knew I could do amazing things without even trying."

She looked at me smiling then kissed my forehead and said" That's how she is sweetie, and beyond that I know you can do anything if you put your mind into it you know. All you had to do is believe in yourself."

As we finished breakfast, I went to the living room to watch some t.v. until I went to meet up with Zoey again.

It was Saturday evening, a few weeks later. I had taken Zoey out to dinner and we were now walking around Bella Vista hang out down the alley next to this club. "You worried about your college applications?" I asked. I had decided on applying to universities and the applications were seriously strenuous.

"No, I'm not applying to college," she said.

I was surprised. Zoey? Not go to college? But she was the brightest person at all of PCA! How can she not go "But you said." I started bewilderedly.

"No, you assumed," she interrupted.

"Are you going to take a year off? Try the peace corp thing?" I asked.

"No," she said quietly.

"Well, then what are you going to do?" I asked, confused as we turned to the ally way where we were alone, passing Dana and Nichole who was in the sidewalk leaving me to scowl but, I wouldn't let them get to me seeing that I was with Zoey and nothing was going to mess it up where we went thru the alley way that is until she told me some news…

Her eyes were in tears as she looked me in the eye and responded, "Logan, I'm sick."

"I'll, I'll take you back to your house. You'll be better tomorrow," I told her, taking her arm to lead her back.

She stayed shaking her head stubbornly. "No. Logan! I'm sick!" she exclaimed as if she expected me to pick up the meaning of this. When she saw I didn't understand she explained, "I have Leukemia."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't WANT to believe it. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "No, you're eight... you're eighteen," I chocked, "You. You're perfect."

"No," she countered, "I found out two years ago and I've stopped responding to treatments."

I was angry. Actually I was furious. How could she have kept this from me? "So why didn't you tell me?" I inquired fiercely.

"The doctors said I should go on and live my life normally as best I could," she said calmly, "I-I.. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."

"Including me?" I nearly yelled.

Tears were now streaming down her face silently. "Especially you," she said softly then replied again "You know I was getting along with everything just fine with my two best friends Lola and Quinn knowing they are both going to be okay where my uncle Rey is going to be by himself with no one to take care of him and I made sure they were taken care of and along the way I started to accept it. And then YOU happened. I do not need a reason to be angry with God." A sob shook her body and she ran away leaving me speechless and stunned running to her house.

I was crying, furiously grabbed my hair as I went back to my car, driving to the one person who I know who can help? Who is he? Well he's my father, the doctor. I just hope I did the right thing by going to him considering how everything that just happened.

****End of Chapter Eight****

**Aw ****L**** poor Logan. He found out her secret… what's going to happen now ****L**** you're going to have to read and review to find out… the story is almost there half way there I suppose. Let me know what you think. I almost practically cried when I wrote this… (lol) but anyway enough about that, wipe those tears guys because this story is half way there… hopefully you enjoy this story because I know I do !**


End file.
